


Night Fury

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: The Chief of Spack is introduced to the rumored Dragon Master.





	Night Fury

**Night Fury**

**-**

“We’ve heard rumors about the dragon conqueror.” The chief of Spack chuckled with dark excitement. The room full of savage Vikings grinned, revealing rows of sharp and rotting teeth. “Every man on this side of the barbaric archipelago has.”

Stoick shook the man’s proffered hand with an expression that seemed more hesitant than genial. “Aye, I’m proud of him. Though– he doesn’t take well to being called that.”

The chief– Hangor the Hideous– seemed to find that amusing. “I’ll call him whatever he wants if he can do what you say! Where is this son of yours anyway?”

Stoick took the empty seat next to Hangor, accepting the mug that was shoved into his hands. “He’s heading this way. The Night Fury’s a little skittish in new places.”

At the sound of the elusive species, an excited hiss went up over the crowd of Spackians. The large, dim hall clamored with whispers about the deadly and never-seen-before creature. The atmosphere set Stoick on edge. Spack was not known for being a peaceful island, but to reject Hangor’s invitation would have been dangerous. He only hoped that their visit would be a short one, and one where Hiccup would spend as much time out of their focus as possible.

As if he’d spoken the boy’s name aloud, the heavy doors to the large hall were pushed open, and the chief’s son sauntered in, Toothless in tow. 

The crowd exploded with awe, several rising from their seats to get a better glimpse of what had been thought an almost mythical species. Aware of the attention they were gathering, Hiccup’s eyes darted to his father, and his hand nervously strayed to the dragon’s head. Stoick gestured him in encouragingly, attempting a confident face.

“Hangor,” Stoick began, resting his hand on the boy’s shoulder as he approached. “This is my son. Hiccup.”

The brutish leader fell quiet, and then burst into roaring laughter. He slapped Stoick on the shoulder. “I didn’t realize you had a sense of humor, Stoick! Really, where’s your boy?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head at his father. “Why do they always do that?”

Next to him, Toothless began to growl lowly. It was obvious he felt about as comfortable as Berk’s chief.

“This  _is_  my boy,” Stoick pressed, leveling a displeased gaze at the other Viking. “He saved our entire village from an enormous beast. Including me.” He hoped Hiccup could recognize the pride in his voice– the guilt from what transpired that day hadn’t yet bled away. Stoick doubted it ever would. 

In a movement too quick for Stoick to follow, Hangor snatched up the teenager by his shirt, lifting him for the crowd to see. “ _This_  is Berk’s hero, ladies and gentlemen!”

The audience burst into raucous noise. Stoick was on his feet in an instant, and Toothless’ growls grew more threatening.

“What kind of island are you running,” Hangor guffawed, shaking Hiccup in the air. “If you need a– a talking _fishbone_  to save your sorry asses!” Turning back to the crowd, he held the struggling boy high above his head. “All hail the great dragon conqueror!”

Hiccup glowered down at the man. “Put. The fishbone. Down.”

Something terrifying and mad glinted in the man’s eyes. He took a few steps forward, to the large fire pit burning in the center of the room. Then he dangled Hiccup’s feet just above the flames. 

The metal of the boy’s left foot grew hot. He screamed.

“ _Let him go!"_ Stoick roared. 

Before Hangor could retort, there was a sudden black blur flying across the room. The room gasped as Toothless launched himself at the man, knocking Hiccup out of his grasp. The boy was thrown to the floor, but he recovered quickly. The Spackian chief, however, was not so fortunate. Blood splatters darkened the stone floors as the Night Fury’s jaw clamped shut on the man’s shoulder and shook.  _Hard_. Worse than the man’s screaming was the sound of the arm being pulled from it’s joint.

The Spackians drew their weapons. Stoick stood frozen as he watched the scene unfold. 

Teeth dripping with blood, Toothless pulled back. The high keening of a plasma blast whistled through his throat as he stared ferociously at his prey. Everyone held their breath.

"Toothless,” Hiccup’s shaky voice cut through the panicked noise. “Hold.”

The dragon’s eyes narrowed into slits. For a moment, it seemed he wouldn’t obey. But then the Night Fury slowly backed away and crawled to his rider. He hissed and gnashed his teeth protectively as he curled around the boy. 

“Thanks for the introduction,” Hiccup muttered, his skinny chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he watched the barbarian cry out in pain. “But I still prefer the term, ‘trainer’.”


End file.
